hpkomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Expedition: Europa
What is Expedition Europa? Expedition Europa was a challenge I put forward to myself. As a person who loves animals and has a fascination with space, I sought to create hypothetical creatures using biological principles. It is theorized that the location in our solar system that has the most potential for life outside of Earth is Europa, one of the moons of Jupiter. I decided that this would be my starting point. I took a long look at Europa and theories about its potential for life. I looked at gravitational effects, salinity, and heating theories and data. In my attempt to develop creatures, I set rules to how creatures could live there, and stuck to them, and then eventually bent those rules like animals today bend the rules of their own environments and ancestor's body plans. I approached this project from the perspective of a biologist, and sought inspiration in the unusual animals found on our very own planet, as well as the musings of scientists and creature designers. One individual who I give much credit to is Wayne Barlowe, the creator of the fantastic Expedition art book, which served as the inspiration to the Discovery Channel special Alien Planet. Another fantastic mind I took inspiration from was Nemo Ramjet, whose wonderful Snaiad project is far more impressive than anything I could ever dream of. In my attempts at designing and developing the unique creatures of Europa, I took a long look at one classification of animals that I feel represents the other-worldliness of life in its entirety. I based my concepts on the features of the cephalopod. Why Cephalopods? In my opinion, the cephalopods are the most alien species that currently appear on Earth. Over the decades, sci-fi comics showcase tentacled, squid-like aliens, and horror-writer H.P. Lovecraft terrified himself with visions of cosmic octopi. There is something hauntingly beautiful about the cephalopod, and something uncannily intelligent and intimidating about them as well. It is no wonder that the octopus and squid have cemented themselves firmly in the collective conscious. By showing extreme intelligence, incredibly adaptive body plans, and even rudimentary tool-use, the cephalopod serves as an excellent template for an alien. But, before we can see where the cephalopod fits into the ecosystem of Europa, the rules of Europan life need to be established. What are the possible lifestyle characteristics of a Europan animal? All Europan species share similar elements. They are all based heavily on cephalopods. There are no eyes in the Europan sea, so chemical senses have filled the niche of the primary sense for these creatures. Typically, these sensors are most visible at sensory-nerve clusters which are located near the “head” of the creature, this principle is based entirely on efficiency, rather than any notion of familiarity. These chemo-sensitive clusters can also be found all over the bodies of these animals, however. Cartilage and skeletons do not exist in Europan sea life as these would not work under the tremendous pressure of the deep sea, thus all animals on Europa are built much like a squid or an octopus. Excess bladders and empty space has been reduced in their body plans in order to cope with the pressure of the ocean. Chitin is present, but not in large enough quantities to create a solid exoskeleton and only has minor-support functions in a few species. Ecdysis (molting or shedding) is present in chitinous species. Varying forms of reproduction are present; however sexual reproduction seems most common. Studies of Europan life for the most part have shown examples of egg and sperm-based reproduction. Some examples of a-sexual reproduction amongst "lower" life forms are present as well. Most digestion in Europan animals occurs through the use of enzymes that are secreted or injected into prey. Filter-feeders exist as well. However, jaws are not present, so no cavities for chewing/digestion are present. Species For an expanding list of species, visit the species page. Major Europan animals include: *Net-Squid *Bud-Squid *Whale-Squid *Neo-Crab *Angler-Squid *Whipper-Worm *Raptor-Squid What is Europa Like? Europa is extremely cold on its surface, but that masks a warmer ocean surrounding the thermal core of the planet. Regular cracks show up in the surface ice of the moon, letting a slush of ice and water spew up from between the cracks. Immediately below the ice plates, a layer of slush churns. The nearer one gets to the core, the less ice is present and the warmer the salty ocean becomes. Finally, miles below the icy shell, Europa supports life due to a combination of geothermal and tidal forces enacted on it by the sun, Jupiter, and the various moons nearby. The ocean is dark, with fluctuating gravity and pressure as the moon orbits. It is in this small ring of water and minerals that life can thrive. Europan seas are not as oxygen rich as Earth's, and they are pitch-black as little to no light can pierce the surface-ice. Tremendous fluctuations of pressure at the depths has caused unique challenges to the struggle of life on the moon. Though oxygen and life-giving light are hard to come-by, the sea is awash in minerals and salts from the thermal vents which churn constantly along the sea floor. Thus, creatures have evolved in total darkness, rely on little oxygen, and feature body plans to cope with the tremendous weight of the ocean surrounding them. These creatures are designed to survive, adapt, and exploit the few resources they have available to them. History History of the project.